This invention relates in general to a turret for a workpiece and a method. Although the invention may be generally useful in a variety of applications, it relates more specifically to a stator frame support turret for use in insulating stators, especially two-pole stators.
One type of two-pole stator insulating mechanism utilizes a constantly operating prime mover such as an electric motor driving delivery mechanism adapted to feed insulating sheets, cut from a spool of strip Mylar or the like, into the proper location relative to the stator frame. Two-pole stators require two insulating sheets on diametrically opposite sides of the frame. Due to the size of the insulating cutting and forming equipment relative to the stator frames, it is impractical to cut and form two pieces of insulation at the same time. Therefore, the machines cut, form and insert a first piece of insulation and then immediately thereafter insert a second piece of insulation. The insulation is delivered along a single, predetermined path. Accordingly, between the insertion of the first and second pieces of insulation, the stator frame must be rotated through 180.degree. relative to the insulation delivery mechanism. While the stator frame is being rotated, the mechanism for inserting the insulation is disabled or declutched from the prime mover. Although this type of apparatus is entirely satisfactory, the production rate for such equipment is limited due to the fact that the insulation delivery mechanism is not operating during a portion of each cycle.